His
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Kaoru is in love with his brother. How does Hikaru react when he finally finds out? Hikaru x Kaoru, slight Hikaru x Haruhi. Warning: Twincest, Shonen-ai


Hello! I wrote this earlier in the year, but only just got round to posting it. Enjoy.

-Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any characters associated with it.

* * *

We were just a normal group of boys at an elite private high school. We played sports, pulled pranks on teachers, and went out on Friday nights. We all lived in huge villas by the beach, complained about our parents, and knew each other's secrets. But I had been keeping something from them for many years now.

I was in love with my twin brother.

It was wrong and I knew it. We had done everything together since we were born and though we mirrored each other in appearance, I could never think of us as the same person. All we ever needed was each other, protecting ourselves from the cruel outside world by creating our own. Though he was barely older, I always looked up to him to take care of me. As we grew, though, I my feelings for him began to change. I found myself wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. Every time I touched him, whether it was accidental or on purpose, I would get these tiny shivers coursing through my body. I even got jealous when I saw him talking to girls.

Speaking of girls, he had a crush on the new girl in our class; the super-smart scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. I really wasn't sure what to do. As his brother, I had to cope with the admiring glances he would throw her way and was forced to listen to him moon over her. This tormented me more than I could possibly describe. But for him, I could endure it. For him, I would tolerate anything.

We were sprawled over the couch in our living room, a movie blaring on the TV, when I realised that I really did want him to know how I felt. He needed to see _me_, instead of the person I'd put on show every day since I'd realised I loved him.

I waited until the movie ended, then moved myself so I was sitting quite close to him. Tentatively, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem fazed by the gesture and why should he? We had always been much closer than most siblings and things like holding hands and random embraces never bothered us.

"Hikaru…" I really hadn't planned what to say, "well, you see…I…"

Deciding that anything would be better than mumbling incoherently, I pressed my lips against his. I pulled away quickly; it was a lot for him to register. Finally, realisation replaced the shock that had been plastered across his face.

"What the…why…did you…" It seemed as though it was his turn not to make any sense.

"Sorry," I whispered, hanging my head in shame, trying to force back the tears that had begun to well in my eyes.

"Kaoru…"

Hesitantly, he gripped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, awkwardly drawing our faces together. We were so close I could feel his breath against my skin, see the fear reflected in eyes identical to my own. I closed my eyes and allowed our lips to meet for a second time.

For a moment I really thought that things would turn out okay.

I was just kidding myself though. Hikaru was at the door before I realised what was happening. He paused for a second to look back at me.

"I'm not like you," he whispered, more to himself than to me.

The next day at school, Hikaru completely ignored me, instead taking the seat next to Haruhi. She looked at me briefly, confused. We never sat apart. Though she was my friend, in that instant I couldn't help but feel a strong resentment towards her. She was taking Hikaru away from me and she didn't even realise it. I think I glared at their backs for most of the lesson and the notebook I should have been writing in was completely scribbled in with black marker. Someone else must have noticed my strange behaviour, because at the end of the lesson a classmate rested his hand on my shoulder, following my gaze to who I suppose he assumed was the girl I wanted. He nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, mate," he told me, "I'm sure you'll find someone else."

I forced myself to smile.

"Yeah."

It wasn't true, though, I would always belong to Hikaru.


End file.
